Mischevious Neko!
by SpawnoftheVampireQueen
Summary: (ONE-SHOT ONLY!) Happy buys a rather expensive fish that is consumed by someone other then him, what will he do? Exact his devious revenge of course... Natsu X Grey, Yaoi, Rated M for a reason!


Mischevious Neko!

Happy Pov

"Thanks Mira-chan!"

"No problem Happy, it'll be done in a few minutes." She smiled widly, getting joy out of helping people is a Mirajane thing.

"Okay!" While im waiting for my fish to cook, I need to go to the bathroom. I flew, hovering just above the heads of the fueding guild members. I used the urinal and jumped up to hit the lever, washed my hands, and flew back to my seat.

"Hey Happy, how did you like the fish, you sure ate it fast enough!" Mira proclaimed happily from the other side of the bar.

"I just got back from the bathroom..." Looking behind Mira, I saw a plate of seasoned goo and lemon wedges on a plate in the sink and a pile of small bones on a napkin beside it. I started to frown.

"Ohh... Im sorry, Happy, one of the other guild members must of eatten it..." She pet the top of my head and walked down to the other end of the bar and took Laki's usual order of a penutbutter and jelly sandwich and a glass of scotch.

Unhappy, I looked around the room to find something to do that would cheer me up, when I saw Natsu and Grey at the Quest Board. I flew over and landed on Natsus' head, asking them what they were planning on doing.

"Well we just ate a big ass fish, and feel all fired up! So we we're going to take a mission close to home and make some quick money." Betrayal. Absolute, undenyable betrayal... I excused myself and flew up to the exceed hangout area in the rafters, I sat on the mini-couch in stunned silence.

"How could they do this to me?"

"Who did what to you?" Panterlily asked sitting down next to me.

"Natsu and Grey ate my 400Jewel fish while I was in the bathroom..."

"They what!" Pantherlily stood, sounding furious.

"I just told you, im not going to repeat myself." He jumped back onto the couch.

"So, how are we going to exact our revenge." He made Gajeels "Geehee" sound deviously.

"Our what?" An hour later we had an evil plot that would get back at both the fire and ice mage equally.

Natsu POV

My head throbbed so bad that I didn't want to wake up, but my entire body felt numb and there was a mysterious weight on the lower half of my body that made me unconfortable. My eyes were almost glued shut, and I couldn't move my arms. They seemed to be held above me, as if I were in shackles. Did I get arrested last night?

I opened my eyes and shook my hands, the sound of metal clinking against the wooden bedframe sung throughout the room. The mysterious weight was obviously another body, but a blanket was covering her up entirely. It wasn't Lucys' room, so it wasn't her. And I had been in every room at Fairy Hills for one reason or another, so where am I, and who did I sleep with?

Grey POV

That drinking contest was a mistake lastnight... My head felt like it was ready to explode! I breathed heavily through my nose and a familiar scent wafted in: Lyon... I had no idea when he got to Magnolia, but this was definatly his crotch that I was snuggled up against. His morning wood was rubbing against my throat. I reached up with my hands and started to stroke his cock, gaining an exciting groan from him. I brought my lips up and kissed the tip or it and came away with pre-cum. Getting this excited now are we?

I brought his member into my mouth and started bobbing my head, at this point he would usually force my head further down, so he must be chained up. I spread his legs even further and probed the outside of his anus with my Ice-Make enhanced index finger.

"Woah!" He shouted. But the _he_ was most definatly not Lyon...

Natsu POV

"Woah!" I shouted, my ass-hole just got really fucking cold. And whe I shouted, she lightly bit my dick in suprise, pushing me over the edge and making me cum all over her face.

Then the blanket was tossed away.

"Natsu!" Grey shouted, my cum all over his face and in his hair.

"Grey!" I yelled back.

"What are you doing in my bed!"

"I don't know!" I studdered. "W-w-why are you sucking my dick!"

"I thought you were someone else!"

"Well so did!" Then I passed out. The shock of the morning catching me much by suprise.

Makarov POV

"What. The. Fuck..." We're the only words I could make out. The live video ended on the movie lacrima and the guild sat in stunned silence. Then I heard laughing from up in the rafters. Making it obvious who had done this.

"Everyone!" I yelled, getting everyones attention. "Don't tell them that we saw this, unless the wish to tell us the meaning of this, or if the find the Spy Cam Lacrima. This **should** be private buisness, but I think **someone** took a prank too far after those to passed out at the drinking contest last night." Everyone was murmmering to each other and whispering quietly. "That'll be all... eh... go do some missions or something, get your minds off this..." I sat back down on the bar and finished my mug of ale in one go. It was going to take about ten more of these to forget what I just saw, even if its only for a little while.

I miss what its like to be young...


End file.
